


Switch with me

by The_Raven_Queens_Bard



Series: Roman x Remus smut collection [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Gaping, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dildos, Fucking Machines, Inflation, M/M, Masturbation, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Switching, reference to Maximus from Tangled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Raven_Queens_Bard/pseuds/The_Raven_Queens_Bard
Summary: Roman plays with his favourite toy, and is accidentally caught by Remus, who isn't happy about being interrupted.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Roman x Remus smut collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754776
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Switch with me

Roman was feeling more horny than usual today, so when his work was done, he snapped his fingers and brought out the big gun, that with a capital B.I.G.

He stripped down into full nude and climbed onto his luxurious bed, and lay down pulling out the extra-large, lubed butt plug that he’d been stretching himself on, recoated it and started to pump it in and out of him with his legs spread-eagle. The sound escaping him were grade A porn.

Meanwhile, Remus was in his own room, busy thinking of things to annoy and bother the others. He toyed around with the colour, texture and objects of the room, adding things such as blood and goop to the walls and adding pornography posters.

Once Roman thought himself thoroughly stretched he pulled out the plug and set it aside. The prince grabbed his special lavender scented lube kneeling before an ungodly sized horse dick dildo attached to a fuck machine.

He salivated while using almost the whole bottle to lube up this beast of a dick, rubbing his hands along it sensually before wiping his hands clean and getting the remote.

Roman assumed the position; got on his hands and knees on his bed backing up so the dildo was right on his already gaping hole that he was unable to close properly. He held the dildo behind him as he sucked in a deep breath pushing this six-inch-wide cock into him. "Mmmmm~ fuck me Maximus~ that's a good boy~" he moaned.

His breath hitched when he turned on the machine and it slowly started to thrust into his.

Remus had been in the middle of creating things when he thought he heard Roman from the other side of the wall. He couldn't quite make out what he said and so he brushed it off as him talking to himself or someone else.

Remus skipped over to a large tank that contained a snapping-turtle. Despite them not being appropriate pets, Remus loved him anyway and watched the snapping-turtle slowly walk around.

Roman reached down over his stomach, feeling the huge cock shift within him he pushed back further onto Maximus, but when he did so his finger slipped and cranked up the speed to level 5 - the fastest speed - way before he was ready, and screamed dropping the remote on the floor. "W-WAIT UH- UH AH! STOP AAAHHH!"

Remus jumped, never expecting Roman to scream so loudly.

"What the hell is he doing in there?" He mumbled, leaving his own room and skipped to Roman's door, loudly knocking his fist on the wood. "Roman, what are you doing in there?! I’m supposed to be the obnoxious one!"

"Oh g-od. Fuck! Slow down, please~" Roman moaned on the other side of the door. His body getting dragged back and forth on his sheets while he was stuck on his most beloved toy. "MAXIMUS AAAHH!!"

Remus groaned, pushing open the door with all his force and shutting it behind him, stopping to watch the scene that played in front of him.

"Roman, you horny bitch! I left my turtle because you're fucking yourself?! Unbelievable." Remus stalked over to Roman, squatting down to pick up the remote that had fallen on the floor and twirled it in his hand.

Romans was a mess, drooling all over himself, there was already a pool of cum under where his dick was hanging. But he was still hard.

"Remus, turn it off please, uh~"

"Say sorry for interrupting my me time and I will!" Remus demanded, holding onto the remote. To be honest, he didn’t really want an apology and just wanted to look at his brother like this for a bit more.

"I'm sorry I fucking disturbed your ass, now turn it off!" Roman said, clearly not bothered that he interrupted his twin.

"Hmm~ no. I’m not accepting that poor excuse for an apology." Remus used his magic to create more settings to the remote, going from 1-10 now.

"How ‘bout we add some speed, I'm sure you and your ass can take it" Remus grinned, turning it up to a 7.

Roman's eye widened, "No no no no no no no Remus, don't please! AaAaAaAhhhhh!!"

"You should have thought about it before being bitchy to me, Ro." Remus admired the sight but wouldn't dare to tell his twin. At least not yet.

Roman couldn't get a single coherent word out his mouth, not with Maximus' cock thrash into his already abused ass, his own dick started to leak again as he edged closer to his second orgasm.

"What's that, brother? You want it to go faster~?" Remus teased the remote and turned it up to 8, plopping himself down on a chair mockingly. Remus was already hard from Roman's loud moans, but at this rate he could probably release right into his boxers.

Roman's tongues hung out and he was cross eyed, as he tried to say no, but it just came out another pornographic moan, leaning back to take all of the 16-inch horse cock.

He let out a silent scream and came on his sheets.

Remus waltzed over to poor Roman, lifting his sweaty face with the tip of his finger and leaned over him, a grin plastered across his face.

"awe~ poor baby Roman. All red and sweaty~" he purred mockingly; his own dick twitched in the fabric.

Roman tried to look up at his twin but his eyes wouldn't focus with the huge cock churning up his insides creating an ever-moving lump in his stomach.

Remus removed his finger, turning the machine down to 2, "is that better, Roman~?" Remus smiled down at his brother.

The jerking of the prince's body slowly down considerably, but he was so out of breath. "...My ass is numb~" He whined.

"you learnt your lesson yet, dear brother?" Remus leaned against the bed, having the remote still in hand.

"Wha- what lesson?" Roman asked genuinely confused; his mind had been reduced to mush, so he could barely comprehend any of the words entering his ears. He'd also forgotten what got him here.

"being a bitch to me and interrupting my time, of course. Unless you haven't learnt your lesson~" Remus grinned as he stood up, sitting himself back on the chair and crossed his legs.

Roman shook his head, sobering up somewhat. "Please, no more. I've learnt my lesson, I- I'll soundproof my room next time."

"Hm~ clean up your mess on your own and I might consider forgiving your sorry ass." Remus leaned backed on the chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

Roman looked at Remus like the duke just asked him to kill someone. He tried to crawl forward nervous that this would be the wrong move, but he couldn't reach to cum on his sheets otherwise.

The length of Maximus dragged across his walls as he dismounted, revealing his gaping hole clenching around a large empty space and he leaned down to lap at his cum stained sheets. His dick gave another interested twitch and Roman whined not knowing if he could even cum again.

Remus hummed, leaning over to push Roman's head into the cum stained sheets and smiled "Good, boy. You have learnt your lesson for now"

Roman moaned and nodded quickly. "Yes, your grace." He whined voice muffled against his sheets.

Remus lifted his hand from Roman's head "Come, I'll take you to bathe" Remus opened his arms to pick up Roman.

Mind still foggy, "does sire not wish to cum?" Roman asked innocently, crawling up to his twin.

Remus hummed but ignored the question, heading into the bathroom and sat Roman down, turning on the bathwater.

Roman winced when he was sat down "ah" he whimpered.

Remus gently picked up his brother and carefully placed him into the water, leaning on the side of the tub "you good, Ro?"

Roman made a weird sound as warm water rushed into him; he squirmed try to get out, groping at Remus' clothes.

Remus shifted Roman's legs so he was kneeling in the tub and rested his head against him, running his fingers through his hair.

Roman moaned at Remus' gentle touched, his dick twitched out of the water. Roman moved closer to his twin.

Remus leaned down to place kisses on Roman's head, trailing his free hand down Roman's back.

Roman leaned over the edge of the bath to rest his head next to Remus bulge in his breaches. He gave the clothed dick an experimental lick.

Remus could feel his dick twitch and bit his lip to hold in any sounds "Ro, just take your bath"

Roman pouted and pulled away to sulk as he tiredly scrubbed his sweaty skin, giving Remus the silent treatment.

Remus sighed, pushing down his trousers while he helped Roman bathe in the water.

"So, the duke can touch but the prince can't, hm that’s hardly fair." Roman said feeling betrayed. 

"Fine, I’ll let you. Only because you're being whiney about it" Remus kicked off his trousers onto the tiles of the bathroom floor.

Roman turned away with a quick "No." Crossing his arms and being difficult.

Remus groaned "What do you want then, prince?" Remus leaned back and sat down on a shower chair that he sat roman on earlier.

Roman faced Remus, "Well, you clearly don't want my help, so why should I give you the time of day." Roman turned away again hurt by his brother’s aloof behaviour.

Remus bit his lip “I do want your help, Ro, but I'm supposed to be helping you right now"

Remus took the soaked cloth and ran it along Roman's back.

It did feel nice to be looked after, especially after a rough fucking. Roman shuffled closer to Remus to let his twin wash him.

"If I stay in here any longer, I'll prune." He complained.

Remus pulled Roman from the water and wrapped a towel around his brother, rubbing the towel against his skin to get rid of any water.

Roman lets his brother dry him off. Thankfully his hole was starting to get close.

Remus hummed, snapping his fingers so Roman's classic Prince outfit appeared, handing it to Roman "Here's your outfit, Ro"

Roman huffed, "how stupid are you, Remus!?"

He swatted the clothes out Remus' hands and dropped to the floor in front of his twins’ hard cock. He took it into his mouth immediately bobbing on it.

"ow! Ro!" Remus whined; his cock twitched with pre-cum already spilling from the tip.

Roman took out all his pent-up sexual frustration on the blow job. Scraping his teeth along his brothers’ leaky cock.

Remus moaned, subconsciously spreading his legs and gripping onto Roman's hair.

Roman grabbed the backs of Remus' thighs digging his nails into the flesh, pulling him closer forcing Remus down his throat.

Remus hissed in pain as Roman's nails dug into his skin, trying to kick his legs to push Roman away.

Roman growled but it came out like a gurgle, as he glared up at Remus. He pulled off just to tease "What’s the matter? Too much for you?" He asked before jerking Remus off in a tight vice grip in front his face occasionally licking the pre-cum off the head.

"No! You're digging your fucking nails into me!" Remus breathed out and bit down on his lower lip, his cock twitched violently.

Roman cackled, before taking Remus' dick again, not stopping until it was down his throat so he could swallow around it, while licking at Remus' balls. He started to desperately jerk himself off too.

"AH~! fuck, R-Roman!~" Remus loudly moaned, tightening his grip on Roman's hair. His legs shook, feeling his legs weaken from the pleasure and pain.

Roman picked up the pace on his own dick whining around Remus sending vibrations through the others cock. He thrust into his own fist faster, getting closer with spit dangling from his mouth.

Remus let out a mix between a scream and a moan, squirming before his cock twitched and released into the heat of Roman's mouth.

Roman came weakly for the third time in the hour, there was barely anything left to cum with. But he swallowed every drop his twin had, getting drunk on the spunk. He let his brother slip out of his mouth, as he knelt feeling proud of himself.

Remus laid on the tiles, exhausted. He whined a bit as the cold surface touched his burning skin. The duke reached up to cling onto his brother's arm.

Roman chuckled the duke, was this seriously the same duke that messed up his insides a while back, in his bedroom. "You okay Re?"

".. Tired.." Remus tightened his grip on Roman's arm and mumbled quietly, barely audible as his voice left from that scream.

Roman rolled his eyes. “Fine," He sighed teleporting them to his bed.

Remus started to doze off, his eyes already threatening to close. "Love you, princey..." Remus managed to squeak out before falling asleep - or passing out.

Roman blinked shocked by those words. "Yeah... whatever." Roman tucked them both in bed,

"Love you too.” He whispered, before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> spread love not hate  
> share your comments and kudos if you enjoyed this story  
> x


End file.
